


Forseti's Game

by astouract



Series: Forseti's Game [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arizona - Freeform, Betrayal, Death, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom!Loki, Heartbreak, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Love, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astouract/pseuds/astouract
Summary: I haven't found a way to write a summary for this that won't spoil anything, so for now I'll leave it without one.Warnings:  smut, violence, angst, dom!Loki, betrayal, death (more warnings may be added later on)





	1. The Sun's Always Shining in Arizona

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't found a way to write a summary for this that won't spoil anything, so for now I'll leave it without one.  
> Warnings: smut, violence, angst, dom!Loki, betrayal, death (more warnings may be added later on)

It was a stupidly normal day. You woke up at the same time as usual, made yourself a light breakfast, and got some work done. It was eighty-something degrees outside by two o-clock and the sun was shining–when wasn’t it, in Arizona? There was nothing other than sunshine on the forecast for the entire week.

You were finishing up an article on some festival coming into Phoenix when you felt it: a shift in the atmosphere. The hair on your arm raised to a point, and a chill ran up your spine as what seemed like static electricity crawled over you.

It was a familiar sensation, and you instantly knew the source. Shooting up and out of your desk chair, you reached the window just as a blinding flash of lightning hit the pavement in front of your apartment building.

You could feel his footsteps move the earth—he was getting close. Did he know which apartment you lived in? Was he even there for you?

“Shit.” You groaned, panic washing over you as he grew nearer. His electromagnetic energy was practically radiating off of him, rolling towards you in waves like those of a radar.

Two knocks sounded at your door, loud and firm, and you jumped at the sudden noise. You inched closer to the door, not even bothering to look through the peephole.

“I know you’re in there, (Y/N).” Came a gruff voice that belonged to Thor, the God of Thunder.

“Real smooth,” you heard someone else retort. It sounded like Tony.

What the hell did they want?

“You said you would stay away,” You said through the door, your voice wavering, “You swore it. You said—you saidthat if I helped you, you would leave me alone.”

“Believe me when I say that I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t important. We need your help once more, if you would just let us in—“

You heaved a sigh and unlocked the door, yanking it open with a scowl. “Fucking liars,” you muttered, turning for the living room and leaving them to let themselves in.

“Your apartment is lovely,” Thor called out, to which you held out your middle finger.

Still quite temperamental, are we? Sang a low, sly voice in your head. It sent a chill to your core and a wave of ice cold fear to your chest.

You clenched your shaking hands as you slowly looked over your shoulder. Sure enough, standing just behind Thor and Tony—toying with the decorations on your table—was the God of Mischief himself.

Loki.

Tony must have noticed the deathly expression written into your features, because he held his hands out in defense and stared at you cautiously. “Wait, just wait,” He began, “He’s with us, as much as it pains me to say it.”

“Get him out.” You gritted, wincing as your fingernails dug deeper into your palms.

Thor looked from you to Loki, who was now glancing around with his nose turned up and a permanent scowl on his face. “(Y/N), I have something to ask of you.”

In your peripheral vision, you saw Tony reach into his coat pocket and pull something out. It wasn’t a gun, but you didn’t know what the hell it was—just that it was now pointing at you.

You heard Tony pull the trigger, and the sound seemed to echo in your head as you reacted too slowly. Whatever it was shot straight into your shoulder, a dull pain blossoming throughout your entire body and making you weaker by the second.

“What the hell?” You cried out, reaching up to pull out the blinking mechanism stuck in your arm.

“I thought we agreed to bring her back peacefully!” Thor said indignantly.

You struggled to remove the dart—or whatever it was—and you were almost entirely out on energy. Your eyelids began to fall closed, and your legs refused to support you any longer.

“I’m terribly sorry about this,” You heard Thor say, just before strong arms effortlessly scooped you up and you fell out of consciousness. 

* * *


	2. Big History

When you finally woke up, there was nothing graceful about it. You shot up, gasping loudly as if breathing in air for the first time, and flung the thin blanket onto the floor. They drugged you–you let them into your home, and they shot you with a tranquilizer like a wild animal.

Your fists clenched as you looked around, instantly recognizing the room they’d put you in. It even smelled the same, like gardenias and fabric softener, and would have been comforting under other circumstances. You were in one of the underground bases, where you’d spent most of your time when you were last with the Avengers. You had hoped that it was the last time you’d see the place, but you hadn’t counted on being kidnapped.

Your eyes fell on a little wooden stool in the corner of the room, where a single beam of natural light was shining on a potted plant. It had grown tall in your absence, and was now the only actual decoration in the room. After mentally preparing yourself for whatever was about to be thrown at you, you swung the heavy door open and stepped into the hallway.

Voices were coming from your right, and you instinctively followed them to a room just a few doors down from yours. It was one of the few common rooms, and the door was left open just a crack. You almost went barreling through it, but came to an abrupt stop as ice cold shivers rippled down your spine. Loki’s voice could be heard from inside the room, a chilling sound that attempted to bring you back to memories of your time with the Avengers two years ago.  
“Why does she have to be here?” He asked, and you shifted until you could see his tall form. “I won’t work with her. She’s incompetent, reckless, and naive–not to mention a coward–why did she leave the Avengers and go into hiding, anyway?”  
  


“That is of no importance.” Came a voice that you knew belonged to Thor, who was just out of sight. “Shall I remind you of the person you were two years ago, brother?” He paused, “But we need that tear–you must work together.”

Loki clenched his jaw and shook his head. “You don’t understand why I can’t.”

“I’m sure there’s a big history.”

Loki rolled his eyes, turning to stare straight at you. He cocked an eyebrow, looking over you like you were nothing more than an ant he could easily crush underfoot. “The mortal can’t even control her powers. The last time we met, she nearly killed both of us.”

The color drained from your face and you flinched as he extended his arm towards you. You were frozen in place, he could end you with one swift wave of his hand. Instead, he simply curled his finger and swung the door open.

Swallowing hard, you inhaled deeply forced yourself to move forwards. Loki was watching you smugly, obviously proud of how visibly shaken you were.

“Good, you’re awake.” Thor said gruffly, “My brother and I were just discussing how glad we are to have you back on the team.” He beamed in your direction, tilting his head slightly to the side.

You laughed dryly under your breath. “Right. And I’m not staying, I never even agreed to be here in the first place.”

”Good.”

You whipped around to face Loki, who was scowling down at you. “My abilities are far more useful than yours, so if you want to go so badly, then  _leave_. I’m positive we could all manage without you.”

You opened your mouth to spit a retort, but the door swung back open and hit the wall with a significant  _thud_.

Director Fury stood before you, and a strange mixture of dread and comfortable familiarity swept over you. “I’m afraid she can’t  _just leave_ —she’s bound to S.H.I.E.L.D. for the next two years.”

“You told me I was free to go!” You exclaimed indignantly.

He sent you a look, something between sympathy and exasperation.You jabbed your finger in his direction. “You told me that if I helped you finish the mission, you wouldn’t come to me again. And now you’re saying I have two years left of reporting to you whenever you see fit?”

Fury shrugged. “You signed the contract. But right now, there are bigger problems and we need your help. Tony!” He peered around the door, and in came Mr. Stark himself.

You leered at him, and he flashed you a smile. “(Y/N), good to see you again.”

“Thanks for drugging me, I really appreciated that after  _willingly_  letting you into my home.”

Tony heaved a sigh. “Look. We need you here, and there was no way you were going to agree to come back with us.”

“What’s so important, then?” 

Tony looked to Fury, who stared blankly back. “Long story short, there’s been a tear in the  _fabric of the universe,_  and it’s allowing other species passage into our portion of it. Species that have been banished for centuries, might I add.”

“Banished from what, exactly?” You questioned, “Earth?”

You heard a dark laugh from behind, and you turned to see Loki shaking his head. “There is more at stake than just your puny planet,  _darling_. Your realm may be at the center of the world, but in no way is it the most important.” He paused and cocked his head to the side. “Not anymore.” 

Something flashed in his eyes for a split second, but was immediately replaced by his usual stone-cold gaze.

“That’s not what I was implying, but thanks.”

Fury cleared his throat, him and Tony staring curiously between the two of you. “The point is that this portal is dangerous, and the only way to close it is to find Forseti’s tear.”

“When crushed, it banishes the unjust back to the realm from which they came,” Thor added.

You shrugged. “So why don’t we just find the thing? Seems pretty simple: Find the tear, smash it, problem solved.”

“That’s the problem,” Tony sighed. “It’s in pieces.”

Thor stepped forward. “Seven of them, to be exact. My father wanted to be sure that it wasn’t easy to get to them, so they’re scattered around Midgard, Asgard, and Jötunheim.”

Your eyes landed on Loki, who raised an eyebrow in question. “Where’s the first one at?”

“Supai, Arizona.” Fury answered. “I expect you, Loki, and Dr. Banner will have few problems. I’m also sending Tony as a mediator, because the two of  _you_ ,“ He looked from you to Loki, “Can’t go two minutes without going at each other’s throats.”

Tony jabbed a finger in your direction. “I’m watching you kids, so you’d better behave yourselves.”

“I am over a thousand years old,” Loki interjected indignantly, his blue eyes narrowed.

Fury turned to leave, but stopped in the doorway. “I hope you’ve been training, (Y/L/N). You leave at first light.”

Before you could get a word out, he had rounded the corner and was out of sight.

“What the hell just happened?” You thought aloud, crossing your arms defensively.

You barely remembered signing a contract with S.H.I.E.LD, but you definitely hadn’t been aware of how long you were selling yourself to them.  _Two more years_. For two more years, they could effortlessly pluck you from your life and send you off on whatever mission they desired. For two more years, you had no choice or control.

And for two more years, you couldn’t hide from Loki.


End file.
